


Pictures at an Exhibition

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-28
Updated: 2007-09-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Friendly discussion between colleagues.





	Pictures at an Exhibition

"Sir, this is the fifth time he's been caught out of bed in two weeks! And I know that brat has been encouraging Peeves. If you would just let me-"

"That is enough, Mr. Filch," said the wizened headmaster quieting further complaint. "I shall have a talk with Mr. Potter myself." Filch slunk out of the headmaster's office with his tattered cat trailing behind. The headmaster soon followed him out to go speak with Professor Longbottom. 

"You look rather pleased over there Severus," Professor Dumbledore said looking out of the corner of his frame. Professor Snape didn't reply from his portrait but merely flicked his eyes away from Professor Dumbledore's. He was above feinting sleep like the other portraits when it came to ignoring someone, but he would make Dumbledore wait before replying. "Sherbet Lemon for your thoughts, Professor Snape?"

"You can keep those foul sugary things to yourself. I do not need them to answer you," Professor Snape finally replied. "I was simply musing on the fact that this young Potter sounds as arrogant as his father and grandfather before him. As if it wasn't bad enough to have another James Potter at this school, we have yet another Potter getting sent to the Headmaster's office and we are hardly three months into term."

"Still determined to dislike all things Potter, Severus?" quarried Dumbledore

"If one of them managed to show one shard of common sense I might reconsider my opinion. As it stands, I see no chance of it happening." 

Half an hour later the headmaster came back into his office. Shortly, Professor Longbottom joined him and shutting the door said, "Albus Potter will be with us as soon as his Charms class finishes, Headmaster." As the first name was spoken Professor Snape's eyes flashed to Professor Dumbledore who smiled and gave Professor Snape a wink and nod. Professor Snape sneered in reply and all but audibly scoffed. 

There was a knock at the door and Professor Snape turned his head away slightly as if totally uninterested in the situation. When Albus Potter crossed threshold it was worse than Professor Snape could have imagined. Not only was he as arrogant as his forbearers but also he looked unapologetically like them and walked with that infuriating air of self-importance. 

Professor Longbottom and the headmaster had a short talk with Albus and took a mere ten points from his house. Snape's lip curled at this, it would have been at least fifty points and a week's detention if he were in charge. 

The office was soon deserted again as everyone left to go have dinner. The door had hardly closed behind the headmaster when Professor Dumbledore spoke again. "You don't look nearly as happy as you did earlier, Severus."

"The headmaster is far too lenient with students. I shall have to instruct him later on taking a firmer hand," Professor's Snape scolded. "Especially those who could do with some real discipline." 

"You don't like ‘Albus’?" Dumbledore asked with his lips twitching. 

"He's as insufferable as his father."

"I am surprised to hear you say that after all this time. Besides I quite like the lad."

"Well, of course with a name like Albus you would.” Snape snapped back. 

"I can see his file on the headmaster's desk from here," Dumbledore said leaning as far out of his frame as he could. "Albus Severus Potter. Well, isn't that nice?"

"What?" Snape sputtered, "Surely you jest Dumbledore."

"I do not. That truly is the boy’s name. I can see it from here." Dumbledore looked back at Snape who was flush with furry.

"Of all the horrible, displeasing things! How dare Potter have the audacity with out speaking with me first!"

"I thought you would be touched or at the very least honored," Dumbledore said peering over his spectacles. 

" I assure you I am not! I've had enough of this. Good night Dumbledore!" Snape said crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning on his frame his back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh Severus do not be so put off. I think it's rather heart warming," Dumbledore said but Snape did not move. "Come on wake up! We'll play ‘what if’, I've got a good one. What if you hadn't killed me on top of the Astronomy Tower? Oh no, I got it a better one! What if Harry hadn't lived with the Dursleys and Hagrid had let Sirius take him?" At this Snape moved slightly, shifting in his frame. "Ready to play then?"

"No. I was only wondering if you could move a little to the left," Snape said drawing out his wand. 

"Whatever for Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked easily. 

"I'm hoping _this_ Avada Kedavra will put an end to you," Snape replied coolly. Dumbledore laughed as the sherbet he tossed bounced off Snape's hooked nose.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a piece by Modest Petrovich Mussorgsky, whose music had nothing to do with the fic but I liked the title.


End file.
